1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a cellular mobile station and in particular to cellular modem processing in a cellular mobile station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular mobile stations such as e.g. cellular phones and wireless PDA's typically include modem circuitry for performing modem operations for cellular communications. These operations typically are classified by communications protocol layers. Examples of communication protocol layers include a physical layer, a data layer, and layers above the data layer such as (with the Open Systems Interconnect (OSI) model) a network layer, a transportation layer, a session layer, a presentation layer, and an application layer.
Cellular mobile stations typically perform the modem operations of these different layers with multiple processors. For example, one processor may perform modem operations of the physical layer and/or data layer and another processor may perform modem operations of higher layers. In one example, a cellular mobile station uses a digital signal processor for the physical layer operations and a microcontroller unit processor for the higher layer operations.
What is desired is an improved cellular mobile station.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted.